<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An object at rest by gaymergal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591116">An object at rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymergal/pseuds/gaymergal'>gaymergal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, One Shot, aertiweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymergal/pseuds/gaymergal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene Prompt for Aerti week. Set after the Ghoul fight but before Eligor ; Tifa Aerith and Cloud take a well need rest on a bench before continuing their journey. Aerith's consent teasing and flirting with Tifa finally gets her the result she wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An object at rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A day late and a gil short ^^; my 9/20 prompt submission for  Aerti week: Missing Secne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re through!” Aerith exclaimed, jumping off the traincar and pointing at the exit. </p>
<p>“Great let’s head outside” Tifa stated exhaustedly, her tone not quite carrying the same enthusiasm. Fighting off the large Ghoul had taken a lot from the already weary group.</p>
<p>Tifa let out a long thankful sigh at the sight of a Blue Bench off to the side of the exit. The light flickering it above it acting like a beacon for the battle worn troupe, unanimously they all ambled toward the right most wall and congregated on the bench, even though the final stretch to sector 7 was just through the door ahead.</p>
<p>Cloud stabbed his large sword into the concrete in front of them and took a seat on the edge of the bench. Aerith joined him, seating herself in the middle and fanning herself with the free hand not locked in a tight grip on her staff. </p>
<p>Though the brawler wanted nothing more than to sink on the bench next to her two companions she moved towards the vending machine. </p>
<p>After enduring all of the trials of the ghost trainyard Tifa was in want of a stiff drink from her private collection back in 7th heaven, in this instance she would settle for the rejuvenating balm of an Hi-ether. Never before had she used so much materia as she had over the last two hours. First the monsters in the sewers, and then all of the ghosts in the trainyard,  the giant Ghoul that annoyingly shifted from needing to be punched in its face, to only being vulnerable to magic was the final straw to her reserves. </p>
<p>“Get me an Elixir...please” Cloud grunted from his perch on the bench. He pulled from his pocket a hand radio that was most certainly one of Jessie’s scrapyard innovations. Every once in a while, throughout the evening, he would pull out the homemade concoction pieced together from leftover junk, and try reaching someone on one of the three stations it could transmit. Given how close they were to Sector 7 there was a good chance he’d be able to get a message out now. </p>
<p>Deftly Tifa added his order to the selection screen alongside her own. Before she could ask Aerith if she wanted anything, the Flower girl was behind Tifa. Leaning into the Fighter’s back for balance her arm wrapping around Tifa’s hip, check pressed against the taller woman's shoulder browsing the screen selection for herself. </p>
<p>Heat pooled in Tifa’s stomach at the causal overly familiar contact. Since meeting Aerith in Don Corneo’s basement, seemingly a lifetime ago but in reality only a handful of hours past, she had felt an instant bond with the brunette. Her opinion of Aerith  gradually changing as the endless night dragged on. </p>
<p>When Aerith first greeted her at Don Conero’s Tifa was star stricken. Who was this beauty who knew her name?  Surely if they had met before Tifa would have never forgotten. Fighting the Don’s goon with the petite girl, Tifa was concerned not that she couldn’t handle the full room herself but she was worried on Aerith’s behalf. A notion she quickly abandoned after seeing Aerith handle herself in battle, using everything in the room to her advantage, knocking goons into one another. Tifa was prepared to ask the red tornado spin kicking scoundrels in the face if she was free after this, certainly she owed this woman dinner. When she witnessed Aerith knock a man out by hitting him upside the head with a folding chair, Tifa was breathless. Dinner... desert...an invitation for a nightcap at her Bar.   </p>
<p>Though Tifa was very concerned over Don Conero’s threat that Shinra was going to drop the plate on Sector 7, the first thing she accosted Cloud over once they both were conscious from their drop into the sewers was, who was Aerith? Where did he find her? What was she to Cloud? Was she single? Though that last question wasn’t asked Tifa had gotten the information that she needed, Cloud had only just met her, he was not interested in her, she’s probably available. </p>
<p>In the Sewers, Tifa felt immensely cagy, though she knew the waterways, and quickly assessed how to navigate them, being effectively trapped underground until they could find their way topside definitely had an effect on her. Aerith was an angel, grasping Tifa’s hand telling her to think happy thoughts, telling her to find something to look forward to after this was all over. “After saving Sector 7...you’re gunna” </p>
<p>Tifa’s mind had short circuited at the question, the walls underground were closing in, first thing she was going to do when she was topside was take in the fresh air, the first thing after getting back to Sector 7 she was going to check in with Barret, the Avalanche gang, confirm this threat was real. “Saving sector 7?”  Tifa hoped there was nothing to have to save the Sector from. </p>
<p>“Shopping” Had she said she looked forward to shopping?<br/>
It wasn’t entirely untrue; the bar could use coasters, but after this was all said and done she had wanted to get to know Aerith better, maybe take her on a date? Somehow through her awkward exchange she had gotten a date confirmation from Aerith and an agreed upon slave labor from Cloud, so there was that.</p>
<p>But this, Aerith clinging to her, so close that Tifa could feel her breath upon her face,  was more than hand holding in the sewers or Aerith giggling promises of a future date, or shielding Tifa from Ghosts in the trainyard. This was Aerith consuming Tifa, how could she still smell like gardens of sector 5 after all the muck and sludge they had to trudge through? </p>
<p>“Can I have-” Aerith trailed off still pondering over her choices, her hand on Tifa’s wasit drumming her fingers, dangerously close to venturing off the bartender's skort and on to her bare stomach. It took all of Tifa’s martial arts training to stay still. “Ohh I’ll take an X-potion, if we’ve enough gil” </p>
<p>“I’ll buy you anything you want” husked Tifa, heat raising to her cheeks once she realized she said these words aloud.  </p>
<p>“What if what I want isn’t on the menu?”  Aerith’s question ghosted over the shell of Tifa’s ear causing goosebumps to rise all over her arms.</p>
<p>She had officially broken Tifa, who’s response was physical; she spun Aerith around so that the magic user's back was against the machine and then lifted her off the ground, so that she could look directly into the shorter woman’s eyes. “I-” Tifa started not really knowing what came over her and would have apologized if Aerith hadn’t looked so entirely pleased to have been lifted up by her. Was this her plan from the start?<br/>
“ I - is this what you want?”</p>
<p>Aerith’s only warning was a happy humming noise before she descended her mouth onto Tifa’s.</p>
<p>Tifa felt her toes curl at the contact, she could feel her blood rushing, her mind simultaneously going blank from overload while synapsys exploded with joy and  contentment. If she could process a rational thought it would be that being kissed by Aerith was more rejuvenating than a hundred ethers. </p>
<p>“Good news, I was able to get through to Jessie, she, Baret and Bigs along with a couple guys are going to scope out the support tower. It's been a quiet night so far for them there but…” Cloud trailed off as he took in the scene before him. “...What happened to my Elixir?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
<p> I hope to continue doing the prompts for this week as I did do a rough outline and have an idea for each day. ^^; they are most likely not going to be posted on the recommended day for the prompt as the depth and levels of my procrastination shock even me :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>